Batmobile
}} The Batmobile was Batman's automobile and primary mode of transportation. It has been redesigned and rebuilt over the years. First Batmobile 's early Batmobile.]] Not much is known about Batman's early Batmobile. Due to mechanical trouble, he was forced to abandon it and had a more robust vehicle designed and built by Earl Cooper, an out-of-work automobile designer with a reputation as a troublemaker in the industry. Second Batmobile Earl Cooper designed and built the second Batmobile (inspired by a vehicle of similar design Bruce saw at the Gotham's World's Fair during a date with Andrea Beaumont ) that included such items as a turbine jet, grappling hook, ejection seats, on-board navigation and computer with video uplink, oil slick and caltrops. Batman had two vehicles with this design: * The first was destroyed by Penguin. * The second was built after Penguin's defeat with several upgrades. However, the Batmobile was not absolutely durable, as it was once smashed easily by Bane. In an alternate timeline, resistance leader Bruce Wayne had a very similar attack vehicle to the second Batmobile. Third Batmobile The third Batmobile design was completely different from the previous ones. In addition to being used by Batman, it was also driven by Batgirl at times and served Batman through his affiliation with the Justice League. By the time Terry McGinnis discovered the Batcave, this Batmobile along with the Batwing was still present. Fourth Batmobile }} In the mid to late 21st century, a time when vehicles could fly, the fourth Batmobile had flight capabilities that was the main transportation for the new Batman. This new Batmobile would incorporate a similar or greater range of gadgetry as previous Batmobiles and given the fact it's already airborne, precluded the need for the Batwing. The vehicle can pilot itself and can be summoned to Terry automatically when called. It could project a hologram of an ordinary vehicle over itself to avoid suspicion, camouflage itself in similar fashion to his Batsuit, for longer periods of time to deter vandals and tampering. The vehicle is operated through the suit's electronics reducing the amount of effort needed to pilot it, however that may be unnecessary as Bruce was seen piloting the vehicle without it. Its top speed is said to be Mach 3. The Batmobile also has a floor embedded hatch, permitting Batman to drop straight down. The car carries an array of weapons and gadgets. Rear grappling hooks to tow or snag vehicles, bottom mounted magnetic grapples to catch and slow down vehicles. It's also armed with missiles. Sightings First Batmobile Batman: The Animated Series * "The Mechanic" Second Batmobile " * "Fear of Victory" * "I've Got Batman in My Basement" * "Vendetta" * "Prophecy of Doom" * "The Forgotten" * "Mad as a Hatter" * "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy" * "Perchance to Dream" * "The Underdwellers" * "Night of the Ninja" * "Dreams in Darkness" * "Beware the Gray Ghost" * "Cat Scratch Fever" * "I Am the Night" * "Almost Got 'Im" * "Moon of the Wolf" * "Christmas With the Joker" * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? * "His Silicon Soul" * "What Is Reality?" * "The Laughing Fish" * "Harley and Ivy" * "The Mechanic" * "The Man Who Killed Batman" * " " * "Robin's Reckoning" * "Read My Lips" * "Mudslide" * "House & Garden" * "Harlequinade" * " " * "Second Chance" * " " * "Time Out of Joint" * "Harley's Holiday" * "Make 'Em Laugh" * " " * " " * "Showdown" * "A Bullet For Bullock" * "The Lion and the Unicorn" Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Batman Beyond * "A Touch of Curaré" * "The Call, Part I" Justice League * "The Savage Time, Part I" }} Third Batmobile * "Girl's Night Out" * "Chemistry" * "Beware the Creeper" Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Superman: The Animated Series * "The Demon Reborn" Batman Beyond * "Rebirth, Part I" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Static Shock * "Hard as Nails" Justice League * "Injustice For All, Part I" * "Tabula Rasa" * "Only A Dream, Part II" * "A Better World, Part II" Justice League Unlimited * "This Little Piggy" * "Panic in the Sky" }} Fourth Batmobile * "Ascension" * "Joyride" * "Lost Soul" * "Hidden Agenda" * "Once Burned" * "Hooked Up" * "Mind Games" * "Revenant" * "Babel" * "Final Cut" * "The Last Resort" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "April Moon" * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" * " " * "Ace in the Hole" * "Untouchable" * "Inqueling" * "Speak No Evil" * "The Call" * "Betrayal" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" * "Countdown" * "Unmasked" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker The Zeta Project * "Shadows" Static Shock * "Future Shock" Justice League Unlimited * "Epilogue" }} References Category:A to Z Category:Automobiles